


【锤基】当洛基捡到了宇宙魔方之后 (pwp)

by guona



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guona/pseuds/guona
Summary: 短篇完结。简介：2012洛基逃是逃了，但又马上傲娇地跑回来找哥哥，结果两人天雷勾起地火。(其实也算是老梗啦，当年复联1的常见梗之一，只是没想到多年之后真的有人跑了~)一个“一操解百难”的故事，非常肤浅又没有节操。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 46





	【锤基】当洛基捡到了宇宙魔方之后 (pwp)

**Author's Note:**

> pwp，ooc，无逻辑，沙雕。  
> 两人之间有些比较过份的talk，只是床笫调情，大家不用较真。

不可一世，高高在上，逼人下跪的超级反派，鸦黑的睫毛上挂着眼泪，他双手紧攀住沙发椅背，趴跪在沙发座面，承受着身后的人一下接一下的撞击。  
对方更抬起手掌对准他光裸屁股上的鲜红掌印狠狠抽了一下，结果因为刺激的缘故绞得更紧了，两人同时倒吸一口气。  
接着那人故意紧贴在他敏感的耳朵边低笑着说：  
“它弹性真的很棒，你知道吗？弟弟。”  
夹带热气的呼吸喷在洛基的颈边，他满脸通红，浑身颤抖，分不清是羞耻或是生理因素。  
忍着体内越发酸胀酥麻的感觉，滚动的喉头里不自禁带出饿猫般的呜咽声，他的心智和身体都在濒临崩溃的边缘，到底为何会变成这个样子――

惯常用锤的手托在脑袋后面，仰躺在史塔克提供的大床，来自神域的王储殿下紧纠着眉头，布满血丝的眼睛直直盯着天花板。白日剧烈的打斗所激起的肾上腺素仍居高不下，他不是没遭遇过更严苛猛烈的战役，他明白他心情始终无法平复下来的主要原因，归根究柢还是洛基的逃脱。  
洛基带着宇宙魔方跑了。  
按照计划，他本来该利用宇宙魔方和洛基一起返回阿斯加德，但他的混蛋弟弟竟又一次抢走宇宙魔方，逃去无踪，当初众神之父送他前来中庭的黑暗力量只够一趟去程，没有宇宙魔方、没有彩虹桥，雷霆之神现在等于是完全被困在了中庭，今晚全赖好心的史塔克愿意给他一个临时的栖身之所，其他人对于他这个外星战犯的兄长就不是那么好脸色了，尤其是在战犯逃脱之后，但要论谁对洛基逃走之事最为愤慨，那绝对非他莫属。  
雷神突然蹭一下从床上跳上，双目圆瞪，在他瞠视的方向出现一排萤绿色的字句。  
“中庭的蝼蚁们就让他们的救世主雷神大人住在这种蚂蚁巢穴？  
魔法荧光构成的花体字浮在半空中。  
咻――  
床头的雷神之锤快速飞进雷神伸出的手掌里。  
“不过比起医院病床或是露营车，待遇提升了不少，不是吗？”  
随着下一句话的成形，魔法的主人也现身了。  
“你感到满足了吗？奥丁之子。”  
黑发神祇双手捧着蓝色方块出现在他背后，索尔迅速转身，却什么都没有了，只看到宇宙魔方作用后的残影，一个收缩中的迷你黑洞。  
他暴吼一声。但下一瞬间，新的一行字又浮现：  
“你和蝼蚁们达成了协议――随招即来？你是中庭蝼蚁的婊子吗？哈哈。”  
一阵蓝光闪过，洛基又再次靠着宇宙魔方回来。  
两次三番被戏耍，索尔内心的怒火升到最高点。雷神举高锤子往对方快步冲去，在距离碰到对方一步之前停下，“你不是带着宇宙魔方走了吗？又回来做什么！”  
解开这个。  
邪神缓缓抬起铐着手铐的手，指了指嘴巴上的口枷。  
“哈！”  
也是，银舌头失去了最得意的武器，就算得到了宇宙魔方，能在宇宙任何地方恣意来去，这份自由也打了大大的折扣。  
索尔感觉痛快极了。终于让这个小混蛋吃鳖了――但，还不够，远远不够。  
他伸手打开黑发神祇捧在手中的宇宙魔方。在地球掀起轩然大波、差点害纽约毁于一夕之间的蓝色方块咣当掉在地上，连滚好几圈才停下。  
同时他将仅剩一步的距离缩短至无，把洛基推倒在后方的沙发。不等对方爬起来，索尔迅速靠过去，手臂穿过邪神的腋下，粗暴地将他提起、翻转，让他的双手卡在沙发椅背，双腿弯曲反跪在沙发上，屁股朝外高高撅起，索尔则站在沙发前把自己卡进他的双腿间，令他无法脱逃。  
口枷底下发出呜呜的声音。  
‘你做什么？’  
雷神又挤进一步，他一手举着锤子压住邪神后背，另一手则按住对方不断扭动挣扎的腰。  
“怎么可能满足？――你要我感到满足是吗？”  
原本在腰间的手顺势下移，刺啦一声，黑发神祇的皮裤被完全撕开。  
为了安抚暴躁又愤怒的雷神，平复他的情绪，史塔克的AI原本就自动将这间房间的空调温度开得很低。冰凉的空气接触到裸露的下半身，邪神瞬间缩了一下。  
他粗暴地撕开了他兄弟的裤子，那些布料总是将这里包裹着如此色情，随着洛基的每次走动在战袍下襬间若隐若现，令人恼火。  
索尔将手放上那失去遮掩的皮肤，用力揉捏那饱满翘弹的臀部，捏出各种形状，那是他弟弟身上少数堪称肉感的地方――不，不是堪称，是相当肉感。  
他举起手掌往上面啪啪搧打两下，雪白丰满的肌肤登时泛红，留下色情的掌印。  
‘放开我！’  
他彷佛听见他的弟弟这样喘气尖叫。

那个冷笑着撕开他的裤子的是索尔吗？他的那位雷神兄长？  
洛基打颤着，由不得他信或不信，索尔已经动作起来。雷神的裤头被撑了起来，贴着邪神的臀部磨来蹭去。从洛基现身，索尔阴晴不定的脸上始终充满愤怒，但如今那本来愠怒的表情已被欲望瓜分。  
同时间，他兄长布满粗茧的手握住他的后颈按捏，之后沿着脊柱往下移，一路或揉或捏――  
索尔将顶着他兄弟屁股的物件稍微挪开，捧起洛基高高翘起的臀部，俯身吸吮，直到留下红色的印记。一股无法克制的兴奋在神族王储的心中越升越高，呼吸逐渐变得沉重又急促。  
他双掌用力一掰，分开两片臀瓣，那个入口由于冷空气和紧张不停颤动着，就和身体的主人一样，并且同样的无从反抗只能坐任粗大的指节倏然钻进其中。  
洛基两条形状优美的眉毛紧揪在一块，他没想过自己会遭受到这个，在他瞧不起的蝼蚁地盘上经历这些！他可是神！  
但――那个正将食指和中指插入他体内侵犯着他的家伙也是神。  
他以为他一旦被他兄长抓到，从索尔得到的会是更加复杂，更加深刻、深沉的惩罚，然而，有比这更”深刻”的责罚吗？  
他背后的雷神站直身体，单手解开裤头。早已勃起尺寸惊人的阴茎从裤子里弹出。他没有出声提示，对他认为已经扩张好的穴口一鼓作气直接捅了进去。  
当粗壮的阴茎不由分说地破开他身体，插进体内时，纵饶被口枷堵住，哀鸣仍从邪神嘴里呜鸣地倾溢出来。  
在几乎要撑裂穴口的情况，又粗又硬又烫的性器硬是挤了进来，雷神的性器实在太大了，硕大的龟头不但撑平了穴口周围的皱褶，也把邪神塞满塞痛，不枉他九界战神的别称。洛基的手脚身体都在打颤，整个人快要塌倒。  
先前放手指在里头时，他就为那里的紧窒感到吃惊，而真正置身其中——  
“啧……真紧！”  
里面是那样的火辣紧窒，无凡物可比拟，他的弟弟竟然是这样的天生尤物。他没想过他们能够以这种形式更进一步了解对方的身体。  
他紧抓着洛基劲瘦柔韧的腰身，毫不客气地抽插起来，像打桩机一样快速不停进攻着，愤怒与凶狠都显露在脸上。在猛然插送到底时，从喉咙深处发出的吼声，比华纳海姆深林里的野兽还要原始和野蛮。  
他漂亮好看的兄弟，他要对他施予他才能给予的拷问和逞罚。  
他给过身前这个人机会，在面对毁灭者时，在阿斯加德，在彩虹桥，在天空母舰，在荒山，在复仇者大楼的天台，可是这个人却不顾不理，抵死不回头。最长袖善舞的邪神却最冥顽不灵，像是晚了几百年的叛逆期忽然来临。  
索尔感觉他埋在洛基体内的阴茎正享受着从未有过的无上待遇，洛基的后穴宛如有自主意识般时时吸吮着他、绞紧着他。神族荣耀、九界和平、地球安危，全都被他抛诸脑后，他每一下都顶入邪神身体的最深处，巴不得连自己的阴囊都一并送进去，他从未如此兴奋，他愿意这就是诸神黄昏，这里就是他的瓦尔哈拉。  
妙尔尼尔不知什么时候已从邪神背部离开，搁到了沙发下，此刻令邪神吃苦受罪是雷神胯下的另一只锤子。持续不断的啪啪声以及喘气声在房间里清晰回荡，沉重的沙发也因为他们剧烈的运动发出嘎吱嘎吱的声响，一点点往前移动。  
被摆成羞辱的姿势，承受来自身后又强又重的连续撞击，雷神用他巨大的凶器一下下狠猛地戳刺着他，脊椎处彷佛有电流在流窜，往全身蔓延，他宁可选择再被浩克暴摔一顿，洛基在崩溃的边缘想着。  
“太棒了洛基，这真的太棒了，”索尔放声大叫，“弟弟！”他重重地撞着身前的人，完全控制不住自己。  
除此之外，他还想要更多。  
索尔伸手捏住洛基的下巴，让对方转过头。被扳过脸的洛基面颊通红，眼睫挂着泪珠，喉里呜呜地呻吟着。索尔的头靠了上去，果不其然撞到了口枷，雷神发出不悦的声音，下一瞬间冷硬的枷具被扔到了地板，这一次他成功吻到弟弟的嘴唇，湿滑的舌头马上闯入黑发神祇唇间，吻得凶猛又急切。  
强势的吻里饱含着汹涌的欲望和强烈的情感，丝毫不逊于他不断挺动的下身，执拗地要将他弟弟的每一个部位都扫荡、占领，等到索尔总算满足松开口时，洛基用好不容易得到自由的嘴巴冲着他的兄长开骂。  
“你疯了吗？索尔！”  
这也是银舌头今晚实质上的第一句话。  
雷神冷笑，大手滑上对方的腰毫不留情地掐了一把，黑发神祇立刻塌下了身体。  
“是你逼我的！弟弟。”他继续挺腰。当初在彩虹桥上他就质问过他的兄弟是不是在发疯。  
“我也要一起疯狂才对不是吗？”  
彷佛被砂纸磨过般粗砺低沉的声音如此说。  
他们是兄弟，所有的经历他们都必须共同体验过。所谓的兄弟不是应该这样成长过来的。  
“嗯……啊！啊……”  
失去口枷后，洛基口中不断发出毫无掩饰，销魂荡魄的呻吟，令索尔变得更加亢奋，也更加粗暴，他一边揉捏洛基的臀瓣掰得更开，一边调整角度，洛基忽然高声大叫，索尔再度向前挺胯，又是一声变了调的尖叫，索尔得到启示。  
“你喜欢这样，对吧？”  
不等得到回答，他开始每一下都撞在那人的敏感点上，  
洛基双手紧攀着沙发靠背椅背，不自觉地塌下腰，挺起臀部将他的兄长吞得更深，主动扭腰配合身后人的挺动。  
每一次冲撞都同时令两人几乎要失去理智，洛基向后转头，明白他意思的索尔俯身迎上他的脸，他们寻找彼此的唇，狂乱地吻起来，银白的唾涎嘴角带出，直到喘不过气才分开。  
索尔始终在移动他的手，抚摸着洛基的身体各部位，他绕过洛基的腰攥住了他的阴茎。  
不知何时洛基两腿间的欲望也苏醒了，他的分身被他的兄长握住快速上下套弄。  
好不容易摆脱了那副该死的口枷，他本来有一堆话想说，现在却只能哭叫着他兄长的名字。他的大脑被操到一团混乱，比冰之波河底的烂泥、火之国的岩浆还要稀烂，如宇宙初生般混沌，完全无力思考。  
“索尔！啊……哥哥！”  
他得意的口才和脑袋被他只有肌肉的兄长给毁了，理智全被体内高升的情欲烧灼一空。眼泪顺着脸庞轮廓流淌下来，连同从龟头流出的前液与汗水啪答地滴落在沙发。  
他翘起臀迎合身后的撞击，最后喊叫着到达了高潮。甬道的骤然紧缩，迫使索尔发出雷鸣般的低吼，加速了下身冲撞的频率，猛烈一挺，将精液尽数射进身前那人的深处。

索尔把脱了力的黑发神祇抱下来，放躺在沙发椅座上，他没有给彼此太多休息的时间――他将其归咎于对方那双水气蒙蒙的绿色眼睛以及带着哭腔的微弱呻吟，这一次他终于把邪神上半身那碍事的绿色软甲给完全撕裂。  
剥开被各种液体弄湿的衣料后，苍白美丽的身体展露出来，他伸出手贴在洛基肌肤，跟着身体曲线游弋。他没想过他弟弟包覆在层层皮甲下的肌肤触感居然这么好，光滑紧致富有弹性。内心赞叹之余，手心里的触感也勾起怀念的情感，上一次见到洛基的裸体不知道是几百年前――应该是小时候的事了，他弟弟原来纤瘦的身躯覆上了一层柔韧的肌肉，变为修长健美，在年少的记忆里他弟弟的身体原本无瑕雪白，现在却能在显眼或不显眼的地方找到一些陈年或新生不久的疤痕。有些他大概能知道原因，有些他则永远不会知晓。一股难言的愤怒又从他心头油然升起。  
眨眼间功夫，索尔趴光了彼此，将所有衣物扔到地板。他分开洛基的双腿，再次将自己卡进去。四处巡弋的手停留在胸前的两点，他用手指揪了下那突起的肉粒，用指腹细细磨捻。  
光是这样还不够，索尔忽然弯下身衔弄起洛基的乳头。起初洛基硬气地没有叫出来，但在索尔手指和齿舌的交相进攻下，终于哼吟了两声。得到反馈的索尔变本加厉，更加大力吸吮，折磨般的捻转拉扯。  
黑发神祇的乳尖被吸得肿胀突起，痛楚和快感一起涌上，洛基被这些刺激席卷得全身发软，但他仍是使出最后的力气，朝他兄长的脸掴上一巴掌。  
“别这样――”吸我！“我不是女的！”  
他胀着脸怒斥。  
“可是这样你很爽对吧？”  
他站直身，两手抓起洛基的脚踝向上拉提，又猛地往下弯折，迫洛基将自己的两条大腿紧抱在胸前。  
洛基的下半身被悬空托了起来，索尔将手掌插进湿滑的臀缝上下移动，再度感叹那里的饱满丰腴。  
像是反抗上瘾一样――这才是他的本性――洛基在喘息中张口说：“这是你代表九界、代表阿斯加德给我的惩罚吗？你是第一个，谁是下一个？奥丁、海姆达尔、范达尔、霍根……”邪神一一点名。  
他的身体有如被折成两半被索尔压住，任其摆布、亵玩。或许他不能活着离开这里，或许他永远不能恢复自由身，但他不在乎。  
“洛基奥丁森，不准提别人的名字，”  
终其神生他不愿想象有其他人看到他弟弟此时的模样表情。  
他将直挺的阴茎抵上了穴口，在穴口外磨蹭了几下后，调整角度，发出怒吼，一个挺动后，又一次进入对方紧实迷人的身体里。洛基发出吃痛的闷哼，随着索尔进到最里处，眼泪也从他眼眶滚落。确认两人身体紧贴在一起后，索尔顺从本能开始前后摆动腰部。  
被撑开的胀痛感侵蚀着他，但由于已经有过一次的缘故，洛基很快便重新得回快感，双目逐渐失神，他一边呻吟，一边不自主地将被镣铐锁住的双手套在索尔脖子上，牢牢搂住对方。  
要是他弟弟能永远这么乖巧就好了，他愿意这么一直操着他――这是当作奖励，抑或是手段？  
有一天他会了解这个人吗？要再历经更多的岁月，更多的磨难，累积更多的失去之后，他才能够了解他的兄弟，懂得珍惜他，怜悯他，爱护他？他不是命运三女神，他看不见未来，以及过去的真相，严格来说，他连弟弟的心都看不透，他看不穿邪神的幻象，看不见邪神握在手里握着的短刃。  
彷佛永远不会感到疲惫一般，雷神发挥出他在战场上的持久力，强猛有力地撞击着。  
索尔虽然放下了邪神的双腿，却是转而将它们掰得更开。洛基的两条长腿一条搭在椅背上，另一条则掉出去垂挂沙发边，被分开到最大程度，直直他们再度双双达到高潮。

他们转移阵地到了床上。洛基躺在柔软的大床，全身瘫软，无力起身，但一张嘴仍在骂骂咧咧。索尔俨如耳聋般，径自仔细专心亲吻他。像是开发出新的兴趣，他从未如此温柔细致地对待别人。他拉起洛基的脚踝，在脚背轻轻一吻，接着两手各抓住一只脚踝，架到自己肩膀。  
洛基下意识地夹紧双腿，却被强硬地分得更开。  
“你够了！”  
“对你，永远都不够。”  
腰部一挺，又是新的一轮开始。  
索尔一下一下地朝着他弟弟猛烈戳刺。洛基说的没错，This is madness，这太疯狂了。即使在打仗时，雷神都不曾如此疯狂，他却将这样的疯狂用在了自己弟弟身上。  
“所以索尔奥丁森，雷霆之神，九界最强战士的称号是这么来的，永远动个不停的腰？”洛基在呻吟的间隙里仍竭力挤出声音讽刺他，“九界是不是到处都是你的私生子，告诉我，我的继承顺位往后移了几个？二个、五个，二十个？”  
邪神浑身都是由他兄长强加上去的痕迹，盖过了身体上其他伤痕，乳头被吸到挺立红肿，宛如蓓蕾般美丽诱人，整个人像是要被顶散，软得如没了骨头的腰间满布瘀青。  
洛基脸上的表情既愉悦又痛苦，既满足又压抑，他双腿大开，汗湿的身体沾满他们两人的精液，淫靡无比，看得索尔血脉贲张。  
他在众神之父和海姆达尔的目视下奸淫他的兄弟――纵使他们不是血亲兄弟。这罪责难道会比挑起战争、侵略属星来得轻，来得能够被原谅？  
回不去了，无论是阿斯加德，或是他们原本的兄弟关系。然而，为什么他感觉还不错？恍如得到了救赎。  
对自己兄弟做出这种事的自己，回不去阿斯加德了，但是心境却和当初被奥丁放逐中庭时截然不同，为什么呢？或许是因为有洛基在一块的缘故。  
一起堕落吧，弟弟。  
“你是我的兄弟，我的妻子，我的孩子，我唯一的继承人。”  
洛基漂亮的阴茎被撞得左右晃动，索尔觉得可爱，不禁伸手握住，不过仅仅握住一会后便放开，这一次他不打算帮忙抚慰他。他改变了撞击的频率，细磨慢插，不再是简单粗暴的顶撞，然后洛基夹他夹得更紧了，喉咙里也发出难耐的声音。  
索尔继续他磨人的节奏，并且做出角度变化，不顾洛基企盼中带痛苦的细喘呻吟，依然缓慢地左右晃动，浅浅抽插。洛基呜咽着试图扭动自己去迎撞甜蜜点，却遭到对方强烈地禁止，比他脑袋还大的胳膊紧紧锢住他。他的兄长不像先前一下子就顶到他的前列腺，这种缓慢而凌迟的快感几乎要逼疯他，他瞬间红了眼睛。  
难受的不只是后面，他想碰碰自己的阴茎，或是索尔来都可以，但索尔却是一副下定决心的表情，束缚着他的双手，不肯让他去碰那里。无法消下的阴茎昂扬着吐出更多液体，更过份的是，索尔居然在此时完全停了下来。  
索尔一半在外面，一半在里头，就这样停住不动。蓝锆石的双眼直直盯着他。  
“你想要我停下来吗？”他暗哑着问，“弟弟。”  
望着他的绿眼睛里，充满恳求的水光，分不清是要他停止还是继续，像是有无限言语在其中。他也有他的期盼，他希望他不要再隐藏，什么谁更值得为王，什么活在他的阴影当中，什么都好，对他的怨，对他的恨，对他的憧憬和嫉妒，全都倾诉出来。若是他坚持不说，不想说，说不出来，那也无所谓，他会一直操他，操得他什么都无法想，操得他再不怀疑他兄长对他的心。  
“你敢停下来，我就杀了你！”邪神哭着叫喊，“杀了你新结交的小宠物们，你的那些新朋友，我会毁了中庭，灭了九界！”  
又在说大话，但这回他没有为弟弟的挑衅而生气。  
“As your wish.”  
索尔快速激烈的顶动着，直到被高潮的快感击中，同时洛基也抽搐着下腹射了精。  
“还能射，你也挺厉害的嘛。”  
他伏在洛基身上，一边喘息一边调笑对方。  
洛基撒气般地抬脸，想咬他的鼻子，索尔发出笑声，侧头闪避。洛基忽然夹拢手臂，用力一甩，锁链唰地扫过索尔的胸口，索尔痛得下意识后缩，偷袭成功后洛基马上要故技重施再来一遍，手肘刚抬起就被索尔捉住，“我说过不准再这么做！”  
索尔决定惩罚他不听话的弟弟，他手掌按住洛基的脑袋往下身压。  
眼前是索尔直挺挺的阴茎，洛基拼命扭动挣扎却无果，不小心微张嘴唇，粗大的性器就立刻迫不急待顶了进来，洛基想要呛出，却因为塞得满口，做什么都不可能。他开始无比想念他那曾经痛恨无比的口枷。  
为了早点解脱，洛基认命地用他灵巧的银舌头包卷、舔舐，但雷神的器物实在太过庞大，很快地他便下颚酸痛，口腔无力，绿眼睛盈满泪水。  
看着苦力吞吐的洛基，双颊因为吸吮而凹下，薄薄的嘴唇拉延到极限，双目湿莹，索尔不禁意乱情迷，他清冷的弟弟竟然会有如此色情的神态，他发现得太迟了。不，也不迟，只要他以后能一直看到就行。  
他不想就此交代在洛基口中，在爆发前刻迅速拔出来，重新插入弟弟的后穴，一阵狂捣猛戳后才满足地释放出来。  
虽然上下两张嘴都暂时获得解脱，绿眼睛的神明仍然是一脸受了难的委屈模样，索尔笑了一下，摸了摸他的脸颊作为安慰，洛基以为索尔接着还会再抚摸他的后颈，像是作为兄长所施舍最大的宠爱那样，然而索尔的下个动作令他大吃一惊，那人突然低下了头――  
如今那个金色的脑袋正埋在他双腿间，含住他阴茎，本来疲软的性器迅速硬挺起来。雷神舔弄着他的同时也分出手指亵玩他的囊袋。  
火热的口腔包裹他的性器，还有舌头时时舐弄，他翠绿色的眼睛本来就水气弥漫，现在眼泪更直接滚落。洛基难以忍耐地直接射出来，被喷了一嘴的索尔在他射完后，甚至舔了舔铃口，然后才满意地将洛基的小兄弟给放出。  
洛基面颊烧红，瞪着眼看索尔用舌头舔掉嘴边的精液。他名义上的兄长，在各种意义上将他吃得一乾二净，一点不剩。  
索尔用手指划掉他的眼泪，凑上来吻他。嘴里都是自己的味道，一点都不令人享受，他却不想推开。

完全没有休息到的感觉，索尔已经在用他充血的阴茎磨蹭他的下身。他体力过人的兄长又勃起了，准备要做下一次。洛基真的想哭，这家伙难道都没有不应期吗？  
他要回去神域向母亲告状兄长的恶行，让这混账被关紧闭，三餐只有麦梗和谷壳可以啃。他不自觉地将想法说了出来，索尔哼笑。  
“为什么不是你被关起来，整天只有哥哥的阴茎可以吃。”  
他往前顶去，已全然勃起的凶器迅速滑进松软湿热的穴洞。  
“唔……啊！”  
洛基趴跪在地板上，尖叫着承受身后的猛烈攻击，欲望的电流从尾椎向上蔓延，一阵阵的快感逼他不断发淫荡的声音。他不满地夹了下屁股，立刻令身后的人倒吸一大口气。  
但雷神岂会就此弃械投降，他毫不犹豫地继续向前，狂乱地挺动着腰，又重又深。  
“啊，好爽！好棒！”  
洛基大声叫出来，引起身后更粗重的喘气声。  
“真是淫荡。”  
索尔舔着自己的嘴唇，双手捧着弟弟可爱迷人的小屁股不住抽插，把他狰狞的凶器持续推到对方体内最深处。洛基的后穴又紧又热，每次抽送时都能带给他无与伦比的快感，而当他顶到敏感点里，带起里头一阵狂乱的痉挛时，更是教人爽到翻起眼球。  
“奥丁的胡子，奥丁的眼睛啊！”  
碰！  
他的弟弟往后顶肘，正中金发神祇胸口。  
“你再提一遍那个名字试试！”  
保持着插入的姿势，索尔将洛基翻转过来，抱着他坐起来，他凝视着对方那双情欲弥漫的绿眼眸，倏然生出种种心事。  
“快动啊……哥哥！”  
但他怀里的人却迫不及待，发声催促。他手上的镣铐在他没察觉中已经被卸解，双手重获自由。他搂着兄长宽厚的肩膀，自己开始起伏，索尔也回过神，配合着顶弄起来。  
一边耸动，索尔一边抚摸着弟弟滑腻有弹性的身躯，拨弄他的乳尖，聆听他不时变调的呻吟。  
“弟弟，你喜欢这样对不对？”  
发泄几次后，雷神心情和缓了一些，就像吃够了肉的狮子一样，他越来越有闲情逸致和他弟弟在言语上打仗，但他更想要另一种口头打架，他默默在心里将69排到下下一个预计尝试的体位。  
洛基不肯回答他，低头封住他的唇。火热的舌头缠搅在一块，相互吸吮啃噬，不住的爱抚彼此魁梧壮硕、颀长优美的身躯。  
他将手滑到雷神腰腹，摩娑着那完美的腹肌，上头多了被自己白天时用小刀划割出来的痕迹，却又好像本来这样才是对的。眼泪从他眼眶浮泛出来。  
不愿去理解彼此的神兄弟在激情的肉体交流后，产生了新的羁绊，这份感情是重新打造的，或者该说是被挖掘出来的埋藏物。  
索尔把洛基放回地上，依旧将自己强健有力的腰部卡进对方双腿之间。洛基双腿发软，却能缠着索尔的腰，在他耸动时勾近彼此距离，让雷神粗壮的阴茎能够更深更重的顶进自己深处。是不诚实呢，抑或是太过诚实。索尔为他的主动露出了笑容。  
“再深点……再给我……”  
洛基张合着嘴，他的嘴唇变得下面那张一样水润艳红。  
“真是个荡妇，比下城区最廉价的妓女还要淫荡。”  
“堂堂的王储殿下竟然去那种地方。”  
即使是在高潮边缘，邪神仍不肯服输。  
“别输给她们了。”  
“你才是――”  
这种时刻挑衅男人不一定会有坏事，但对象是雷神就注定不会有什么好结果。他的话被索尔接下的动作给打断，他身上的男人加快速度在他体内冲刺，曾经灵动多话的银舌头只剩下呻吟和喘息的功能。  
“唔啊——要到了——”  
洛基脖子往后拉仰，小腿绷直，蜷曲着脚趾，哭喊着哥哥。索尔嘶吼一声达到了高潮，洛基也射了精，乳白的精液喷溅在他的腹部，还有一些溅上了彼此的胸口。  
他把高潮后的邪神揽进怀里。他用手指沾碰胸前的精液，在自己心口上打圈划开。不只是这一回的，他们的腰腹、腿部各处都糊着两人通奸的证据，随着他们越做越多次，吻痕、咬痕，瘀青等等激情的痕迹越来越明显。  
他清冷又禁欲、没有血缘关系的弟弟整个人都被他操开了，下面变得又湿又软，随时都能让他滑进去，再来几个回合。  
他小心将手伸进弟弟下体，抠挖了一些液体出来。他灌了那么多进去，洛基的小腹甚至微微鼓胀着，但荒谬的又何仅于此呢。  
索尔摸着洛基的头发，洛基则把玩着他金色的发丝，另只手放在他蜜色的胸肌上，轮换着手指反复敲弹。  
带了一整日的手铐磨伤了邪神的手腕，过度剧烈的运动更加剧了伤口，原本白皙的肌肤多了成片的暗红色伤痕。索尔轻轻地握住他的手腕，温柔地落下亲吻。  
“我们回不去了，洛基，对不对？”  
“真难得啊，雷神居然会问旁人，而且还是一个罪犯的意见。”  
他的弟弟依然牙尖嘴利，索尔鼻子发出一声笑。  
“还做吗？”  
索尔低声问。  
“你不行了吗？”  
对于弟弟的嗤笑，金发神祇挑起一边的眉毛。对于不把他的温柔和体贴当回事的小坏蛋，只有把他教训到懂事为止。  
这个人是阿斯加德的罪犯，雷神索尔的宿敌。  
看吧，尽情看吧！看他是如何的惩罚他，如何原谅他，如何排斥他，如何接纳他，如何恨他，如何爱他。  
洛基爽得脖子后仰，眼皮打颤。他的兄长夺取了他，他征服占有了他的兄长。他们将获得暂时的和解。他们同时是战败者，也是胜利者。

“这和我想――和我想的上面不太一样…….”邪神边喘边说。  
他正跨坐在雷神身上颠簸起落。按照说好的，在这一轮中他该是那个拥有主导权的家伙，但实际情况和他预期的不太一样，然而此刻的他无暇多想，只能一心一意应付他体内越来越大的玩意。他口中胡乱喊着索尔的名字，还有一些听不出意义的话语，一边加快上上下下的速度。先前灌进去的精液在推进拉出中流了不少出来，把他们的交合处淋得一片泥泞。  
先前当他扶着雷神直挺粗大的阴茎刚坐下去时，吃痛得额头脸上都冒出细细麻麻的汗珠，另一只紧抓着索尔胳膊的手，手指都快要掐进索尔他的肌肉里，而他的兄长竟能该死的胀得更大。  
索尔两手抓着洛基的窄腰，双臂肌肉贲张，他花费极大力气和精神才逼迫自己坚守不要疯狂往上顶弄的念头，洛基时轻时快的动作折腾着他的神经，每一下都在残忍地撩拨他，摧毁他所有的理智。  
不，他早就丧失了理智，从他把洛基按在沙发扒掉他裤子的那一刻。  
洛基起落的频率逐渐趋缓――时候到了，终究该由他取回主导权，雷神用急骤的节奏疯狂地顶起自己的胯，在他每次用力且深入的顶撞中，洛基的身体也极有默契地尽情摆晃起来，两人很快到达顶点。

史塔克好心提供给外星战友留宿的房间里，此刻一片狼藉。沙发脚颤颤危危几乎要断，凡人穷逼的床在第二次时被他们彻底做垮。来自神域的王子殿下们并不晓得他们眼中的蚂蚁巢穴，规格远超中庭五星旅馆的总统套房，家具也是一时之选，只是质量可能跟不上价格，比起实用性，富豪们更在意设计造型，何况谁能料到会有神仙在上头打架做爱呢。期间雷神得到了AI的关心，雷神慌张地向表示AI表示无事发生，不需要打扰大楼主人。他们从沙发干到了地板，又从地板做到床上，最后又滚回了地板。  
他们额头抵着额头，像两个天真的孩子一样傻笑个不停，互抱着在地毯上开心地滚了好几圈。等到停下来时，两人仍搂在一起喘着气，全身酸软不堪的洛基撅着屁股趴在哥哥的胸膛上，抱怨似地用拳头轻轻捶打索尔的肩膀。  
“这太爽了，我们应该早点――我们应该多做一些。”  
雷神感慨说。  
“你说的对，哥哥。”  
邪神难得复议了他兄长的意见。  
“你的脚这样抬起来，对，屁股再高一些，好。”  
“哥哥好棒，啊！哥哥――”  
雷神持续他的惩罚，邪神坚持他的掠夺，没有神有余力分出心关注彼此以外的事物。  
被弃置在地板角落的蓝色方块，旁观着这一切，幽冷地一闪一闪，冰冷的青光演绎出愤怒的律动……

END

以下是正文（划掉）沙雕彩蛋！

彷佛是要为被忽略了一整夜的不满做出发泄，宣示存在，落在房间一角的宇宙魔方发出闪光，越来越强烈，最后迸出剧烈蓝光吞没掉一切——  
神域的王子们发现他们做爱做到一半突然被传送到一个奇怪的地方。  
天空红红紫紫的，除了他们所处的巨岩奇山外，四周一片空旷。这里不是地球，甚至可能不在九界。  
一个陌生的星球。  
黑头发的那位率先抽身起来，给自己和另一位变出蔽身的衣物。因为有个东西正朝他们飘了过来。  
罩着黑色斗篷，红脸的幽灵停在他们面前，开口说：  
“Welcome. Thor, son of Odin. Loki, son of Laufey.”  
“是Loki, son of Odin！丑八怪！”  
红脸男按捺住想揍金发碧眼大胸男的冲动。而且也揍不过。  
洛基眯起眼睛。  
“尼弗海姆？不，中庭，你是中庭人。”  
“很久以前，我曾经向往宝石的无限力量，也曾经是宇宙魔方的拥有者。”  
也不管刚被发配过来的两人正在干什么，他自顾自地说了起来。  
“但它放逐了我，将我驱逐至此处，命我成为宝石的守护者，囚困在没有尽头的孤寂里，做为我野心的报应，不自量力却觊觎它的惩罚，除非有一天灵魂宝石被取走或其他的受惩者被送来，我才能够得到释放。”  
如今宇宙魔方送来了新的灵魂宝石守护者，他终于得以卸下责任，他漫长的刑期结束了。  
“你们将取代我新一届的灵魂宝石引路人，这是宇宙魔方赐予你们的永恒惩戒，你们的天职与任务，你们将知晓每一个来到此处的人的名姓与来历，引领他们前往祭台，告知他们取得宝石必须付出的代价：用灵魂交换灵魂，唯有牺牲所爱之人才能取得宝物。”  
述职交接完毕后，这位红脸的前任原地砰的一声消失。  
两名新任的宝石守护者交头接耳：  
“那东西刚才说了些什么？”  
“好像什么守护、什么不能离开的。”  
“谁知道，我也没认真听。”  
还有什么流放，什么任务？听不懂，管他的，神兄弟默契一致的耸肩。  
“好像是说这颗星球，除了我们，没有其他人。”这个倒是有听进去。  
“只有我们，没其他人啊。”  
始终交握的手底下互抠着手心，两人声音里不约而同染上了暧昧。

多年之后。  
呼啸的冷风里夹带着细碎的哀鸣吹过石砾遍布的荒星旷原，这地方阴森得恐怖，连满手鲜血杀戮无数的养父女都不由得感到害怕。  
什么人影也看不见，只有毛骨悚然的惨叫声此起彼落，宛如没有停歇的一日，让来到这个陌生之域的他们浑身不对。这是肉体被折磨，意志遭摧残的叫声，饱受凌虐中带有一丝耽溺的愉悦。  
“萨诺斯我觉得我的情报可能有误灵魂宝石一定不是在这种地方我们走吧！”女儿毫无犹豫地立马承认自己的错误。  
“呃我也这么觉得我们再换别的地方去找找好了。”她的养父大力点头。  
咱赶紧走！  
立刻马上。  
走吧。  
走吧！  
阴影里面继续咿咿啊啊。  
于是乎，2012宇宙永远无法有人收集满无限宝石，2012宇宙World Peace & Happily Ever After，不接受反驳，谢谢。

真．END

《当洛基捡到了宇宙魔方之后》  
又名《得罪了方丈――魔方还想跑》  
又名《锤基打炮救宇宙》  
谢谢阅读^_^


End file.
